


Built Together

by DawnsEternalLight



Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Comfortember 2020, Day 7, Dick Grayson is Robin, Father and son bonding, Fluff, Gen, Reading, blanekt forts, blanket fort, not editing we die like mne, snuggles, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: Bruce has been working far too much, so Dick has decided to distract him the best way possible: With a blanket fort in the cave!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000227
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Built Together

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another just tooth rottlingly fluffy fic for comfortember day 7: Blanket Fort. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Dick shifted his hold on the large comforter in his arms and poked his elbow out for the elevator's button. He'd of course, prefer to slide down the fireman's pole but that was out of the question while carrying such a bulky object. Still, if his plans went right, this would be more fun even than sliding down the pole (plus he got to do that all the time).

The doors opened and Dick stepped in, using his elbow again to hit the button for the cave and then kicked at a loose corner of the comforter with his foot, dragging it back into the compartment with him. The doors closed with a ping, and Dick grinned at the back of them, delighting in the way his stomach still swooshed as the elevator lowered him down. It was a favorite sensation, and one that he wasn't sure he ever wanted to really get used to.

When the doors opened up on the cave floor, Dick wobbled out, trying to lift the fallen corner of the blanket so it didn't drag on the floor. But every time he grabbed for it, he dropped another bit of blanket and eventually he gave up. He opted instead to just let it drag, half of it would be on the floor anyway.

Dick carried the comforter over to the other blankets he'd already amassed in the cave and plopped it down onto the pile before stretching his arms out against the gentle ache that had come from carrying the awkward load. Pillows, decorative cushions, and even a couple of the couch's sturdy plush ones rested in piles close by. He was ready to start his grand scheme.

A quick look across the room at the Batcomputer told him that Bruce was still there, focused on the screen ahead of him. He hadn't even moved when Dick had come down. Not now, nor during any of the other trips he'd made up and down carrying supplies.

It just went to show how focused his guardian was on his task. And how important it was that Dick pull him away from that.

He settled in, dragging pillows this way and that, stacking cushions in a fashion he'd found online in a search of "best pillow forts ever" and flung blankets, and sheets over the whole thing until he'd built quite the 'fortress' at least in his eyes. It wasn't perfect, but it would certainly protect from a barrage of bats or maybe even Alfred's disapproving look once he caught on to Dick's master scheme.

It was just Bruce Dick would have to convince now. He hadn't really thought about how he'd lure his da--guardian away from his post, but Dick knew if he put his mind to it, he'd be able to figure things out.

Dick straightened, eyed the fort and then spun on his heel, opting for the most direct of attacks.

He skipped over to the computer, coming to a sliding stop in his socks. He pushed his hands out and stopped himself right against Bruce's elbow. The man didn't even 'oof', he just kept his eyes ahead on the screen. Obviously very firmly trying  _ not _ to look at Dick. He could tell of course, by the way Bruce's cheek indented just a bit, like he was biting it to keep from smiling.

"Chum?" Bruce asked, voice warm.

"Brucester." 

Bruce's fingers continued across the keyboard click clacking in a steady rhythm that said Dick did not yet have his full and undivided attention.

"Did you know that there are a bunch of online tips about making your own pillow fort?" Dick asked, leaning on the arm of the chair, and not so subtly pushing Bruce's elbow.

"Did _you_ know Alfred told me you had a test to study for?" Bruce shot back.

Dick huffed, "I already did that. Hours ago."

Bruce chuckled, "Hours?"

"Yes."

"Surely not." the man murmured, then glanced down at the clock in the computer's corner, "Oh, where did the time go?"

"Where indeed." Dick said, kicking a foot out behind him, "I think you turned into a zombie, like that time The Mad Hatter sucked your brain out through one of his hats and I had to save you. I'm doing it again, just with less hair pulling."

"Saving me?" now Bruce turned to smile at him, his eyes glittering, "From my own home?"

"Stranger things have happened, B-man." Dick answered, solemnly.

"Hn." Bruce said, then frowned, "I'm not a zombie you know." 

Dick snorted, "Took you long enough, old man. Which is, of course, more proof you have had your brains sucked out."

"Dick." Bruce shifted, and moved the chair a bit with him. 

The action made Dick have to stand straight again, and so he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" 

"Just because I was really focused on work doesn't mean I'm a zombie or had my brains sucked out. Tetch didn't even do that last time."

"You've been down here all day just about. I know we're not patrolling tonight, but you don't have to overcompensate with all this." Dick waved his hand at the computer.

"You're right, I could be doing some work for Wayne Enterprises. Lucius has been on my case about pulling my weight again."

Dick groaned, "Not that either. Relax! Give that big old head of yours a break, and--Oh! I forgot." Dick clapped his hands together, "I have the perfect distraction."

Without waiting for Bruce to tell him no again, Dick reached out and grabbed both the man's hands and pulled him. After a moment Bruce smiled and let himself be tugged out of the chair to stand. Dick proceeded to lead him to the blanket fort. 

When they were in sight of it Dick's eyes went wide, "No!" he dropped Bruce's hands and ran over.

His carefully built structure had collapsed in on itself and turned back into the pile he'd started with. 

"Blankets?" 

"It was a pillow fort." Dick told him, dejected, "but it looks like it fell down."

"Hmm." Bruce said, crossing his arms, "Well, that'd be a structural issue."

Dick tried not to grin, "Oh? And what do you know about fort building? I used a guide from the internet."

"More than a guide does." Bruce told him, then glanced over at the computer. "I was going to try to get some more work done."

Dick's heart fell.

"But, I think we can blend work and play with this. How do you feel about learning some proper building techniques?"

"I think it's a great idea. You never know when it'll come in handy as Robin." Dick rolled up his sleeves, "Where do we start, bossman?"

Bruce crouched to lift a fallen sheet, "Let's start by separating out items by weight and type."

Together they worked to create something beyond Dick's own imaginings. Bruce kept moving away to collect things from the cave, like the chair from the desk and a tarp. He wanted to get real supplies but Dick had put his foot down on that.

"It's not a pillow fort if we turn it into a  _ real _ fort, Bruce. The challenge is in making this stuff work."

And so they kept going, building and building until it could only be described as magnificent.

Dick set to put the finishing touches on the inside, by straightening out the plush comforter they'd laid out as the floor, and adjusting a couple pillows designed for maximum fluffiness within the fort. While he was inside, he heard an "Oh my" that could only have come from Alfred.

He poked his head between the folds of sheets they'd used to close off the fort and grinned at the butler.

"Hey Al! Would you like to join us? We've just finished up what's gotta be the best blanket fort in all of history."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at Dick and the fort, "While I am sure it is an excellent fort, and may even be the 'best' I will politely decline the invitation. Forts are for the young, and I think I will take the evening to read a nice book with some tea."

"Is that what you came down to tell us?" Bruce asked.

He was standing close to Alfred, with the remaining blanket draped over an arm.

"That and I came to check on you two, I was not sure if you'd snuck out while I wasn't looking." He gave a pointed look to Bruce, "But I see my worries were unfounded."

Dick crawled out of the tent and stood, "We will see you in the morning." he said, and moved forward to give Alfred a hug.

The man returned it, and gave him a tight squeeze, "Indeed. Try not to keep Master Bruce up too late, he is a bear if he doesn't get enough sleep."

When Dick pulled away he saw a twinkle in Alfred's eye and he grinned, "Of course. We wouldn't want that."

"I am right here." Bruce said, but he didn't seem too annoyed, instead he smiled at Alfred, "Have a good night. We'll do our best to keep things tidy for you."

Once Alfred left, Bruce turned to survey the fort, "I think all it's missing are some flashlights and good books to read."

"Or comics!" Dick declared, "Or, we could get that little portable TV you like to hide in your office, and bring it down to watch a movie on."

"Hmm, why don't I let you handle entertainment, and I'll get us some snacks?"

Dick nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

They moved back upstairs together, and split up, each going his own way on their quest for what they'd need to camp out the night in the fort. Dick got books and comics, electing to leave the television upstairs this time. They could always do movies later. He also grabbed Zitka from his room, and a stuffed bear Bruce had won him in a crane game.

His arms were once again full as he returned to the cave, but he didn't lament missing out on the fireman's pole again. His head was too full of excitement over getting to spend the night in the cave  _ in a blanket fort _ .

He was delighted to learn that the fort was still standing when he returned, and Bruce was already down with water and cookies.

"Alright!" Dick cheered, "Let's get started. We have a busy night ahead of us."

Bruce waved at him to go first, and soon they were settled in, ready to enjoy the night.


End file.
